Guardian Chronicles: Guardian Fenix
by Fenix of the light
Summary: The story of Guardian Fenix as he battles along side Marshal Raynor aganist the Zurg. Follows the plot to Starcraft 1 with elements of Starcraft 2  Will contain elements from Future Fenix Stories.   See AN for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings Readers. I am Fenix of the Light. What you have before you is a work of Fanfiction that has been sitting in my hard drive for a few years. I finally decided to post something and this was the only story chapter that I had remotely close to finishing. With that being said I kindly request that any readers please take the time to enjoy this with an open mind. Reviews and Comments are appreciated.

Also I wish to explain: The Character that I call Fenix is NOT the Protoss. He is (Partly) Human I am using this story to introduce him. Further chapters will introduce what makes him so special. Everything will be explain in time, however if you want to know something SPECIFICALLY that I have not mentioned (or it doesn't seem like I will) Then you may request to know more in a PM. For now just imagine a human with long silver colored hair wearing Protoss Zealot Armor.

Also note that this is a repost of the first chapter. I saw that I needed some major edits to make sense of things. I hope this makes it easier to follow.

I would like to thank the Reviewer Elimgarak for noting my ability to misspell. Thank you.

Disclaimer: StarCraft and all characters/locations/ideas belong to Blizzard. Fenix (The non-Protoss) is of my own creation.

Location Mar-Sara Colony

"Commander, you might want to see this." a Terran scout called from the top of the wall. The commander of the base, Smith Tarot, climbed up and looked through the scout's binoculars.

"Just what am I looking at?" He asked scanning the horizon

"Sir, we spotted a Terran and an unknown alien in the distance they seemed to have run into a Zerg patrol." The scout answered. "we believe them to be in trouble.

Tarot gave a grim look at the scout. "Of course they're in trouble! Send SCV and Vulture Units out there NOW!"

"Yes sir!" the scout jumped off the wall and quickly made his way to the gate he jumped on the side of a Vulture and it and three others followed by a pair of SCV. They made their way into the desert to retrieve the new people.

"Keep running! We're almost there!" Fenix was, for lack of a better term, hauling ass. He and Porche were dumped by the High Counsel of the Protoss for crimes against the race. And right now were running as fast as they could to the nearest Terran colony, Mar Sara. He risked a glance behind him and wished he had not; they were being followed by several Hydralisks; their triple jawed maws dripping with salvia as they raced for their next meal. Fenix also saw Porche. The female Protoss, was struggling to keep up with Fenix, his smaller frame and build allowed him to help stay ahead of them, but she was not trained for any such thing. Fenix gave a small gasp of horror as he saw her fall and the Zerg units getting closer. He called the last of his power, a power he had been saving. A mighty fireball appeared in his hands and he thrust it at the Hydralisks with a yell. "Firigra!" the fire spell was launched and passed over the fallen Protoss. The Zerg were incinerated on contact, leaving only the limbs untouched by the flames. But as Fenix Looked on his face filled with horror as one of the Zerg limbs fell, and pierced the remains of her shield. Striking her flesh and protruding from her chest. He ran back to her sliding to a stop near her. He wanted to remove the spike but knew otherwise. He began to feel her life fade and had almost missed the sound of treaded wheels as the Terran vehicles stopped nearby. A young man wearing the light armor of a scout stopped by him. Words were not given by Fenix. But the scout took no heed.

"Don't worry, we got you!" the scout told him in what Fenix recognized as Plain English. He allow the scout to help him up and watched as an armored suit that he did not recognize come over to him and grabbed him. A second armored suit went over to Porche and also picked her up. "Get them to the colony now!" he heard the scout call as 3 large Bikes appeared in his vision and ran a patrol around them as they went. Fenix closed his eyes and focused. He sent a small wave of energy to the Protoss that was lying limp. He could hear the sound of her heartbeat and waited. He allowed his consciousness to sleep for a brief moment.

He awoke as they reached the gates of the colony. He jumped from the arms if the Terran construction unit and went to the fallen Protoss. He took her and laid her on the ground. He received funny looks from the humans but paid no mind as he focused his Mana into his hands, which glowed green with energy he traced the wound and put a hand at the base where the Hydralisk's arm still stood. He yanked and dark purple blood flowed. He put his glowing hand on the wound and began weaving his magics. He felt the wound begin to close. He was just about done; sweat falling from his face and body from the effort. He felt something grip his arm. And he found it to be Porche's she looked at his with tear filled eyes and whispered softly into his mind. Tears welled up in his eyes as he listened and he nodded in understanding.

"Forgive me." He said as the glow around his hand moved and formed a blade from his gauntlet. He closed his eyes and thrust down impaling her in the throat and be heading her. He body erupted in a blue flame that was cold to the touch, and soon they died leaving no trace of the now dead Protoss with the exception of an amulet worn like a necklace that he picked up and placed around his own. He made a small adjustment to the pendent in the middle of the amulet and a burst of wind kicked up the dust around him as the Protoss armor shifted around as if alive. The shoulder puldrons shrunk to be just over the edge of his shoulders. A red and black clock appeared from nowhere and wrapped around his body hiding the rest of his armor.

Slowly he stood and kept his eyes staring at the space where there was no longer any trace of the Protoss female. He felt someone approach and turned. His energy blade lit anew and stopping just a small inch from the neck of a middle aged man, Fenix stared in his eyes and saw the blackness of a soul that has seen much fighting, A look Fenix knew all too well. "You are either brave, or foolish to stand behind me. But I commend you for not flinching." Fenix told the man. The man actually stood a full head taller than Fenix.

"Son, it's ok, I just want to know what happened..." He replied coolly as though he didn't notice that the younger looking man had a blade to his throat.

Fenix studied that man for a full minute and looked around at the men around him. "Very well." He retracted the blade and bowed. "I suppose it would not do me well to behead the man that rescued us."

"My name is Fenix." he said standing up to his full height "And I am a protector. I was serving under the female that just passed as a servant to herself and her life mate. The Protoss High Templar, Tassadar. However, a recent event has caused my master to be falsely accused of being a traitor to his own people. As a result we were forced to flee. I had figured that not even the Protoss counsel would follow us here. And…you see the result." Fenix dropped his head in mourning for a moment then continued. "We arrived on this planet and found the Zerg. I was hoping that with my human appearance I would be able to provide shelter for us."

Smith was silent as the man named Fenix told his story; he felt there was more to him than just that. He was about to speak up when Fenix began speaking again.

"I know what you're thinking…literally…You do not trust my story."

He would have said more but they were interrupted by a scout, the same one that spotted Fenix and the Protoss.

"Sir! We have reports of the Zerg advancing on our position; they're sending everything they got at us!" The scout reported almost out of breath. The commander took no time to ponder and began rallying his troops.

"Men, you heard him. Prepare to repel the enemy!" he turned back to Fenix and addressed him. "If we survive this…you owe me a story."

Fenix looked the man in the eyes and gave a simple smile. "Well then, I better help then. Keep your men back. I don't want to accidentally hit any of them." He told the commander while he reached back into his cloak and pulled out a small hexagon shaped disk. In the span of a heartbeat Fenix was at the wall and faced the massive army of Zerg. He held the small disk to his side and focused. "Buso Rinken!" he called out as the disk split apart, metallic pieces shaping into a strange form unknown to all but the wielder. Fenix looked at the pair of weapons that now covered his arms. Made of pure gold, the weapons were shaped like giant drops of water, rounded on one end, converting to a fine point on the other. "Solemn Heaven!" The scout walked up to him with eyes wide in surprise. He could almost literally feel the energy pouring from the man's body. Fenix crouched low and in a flash rushed forward at such a pace that the scout was blown off his feet from the force. He wasted no time in reaching the forward line of Zerg. As he moved, the dome end swung back, bringing the bladed tip forward. With a battle cry, he thrust into the first one, a simple Zergling, and sliced it right in half. The things blood spreading into the air as he pressed through towards the next, A Hydralisk it's arm coming down to strike at him. Fenix simply batted the attack away before removing its head in a single stroke. As the body fell he jumped back and fell into a battle stance leaving his weapons to the side and spreading his legs to lower his center of gravity. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and the Zerg reacted as he knew they would. The majority of the swarm began to advance on him. Fenix released a low breath. He had been among the Protoss with lowered power for too long. He gripped The hand guards that connected his Solemn Heaven and began building energy. The golden weapons emitting a strong light. "Come on, you Bastards!" the few Zergs that got close found themselves missing limbs and heads as they approached the Guardian.

Fenix walked back into the compound and looked into the faces of the solders that now looked at him with fear. He said nothing more as he walked back to the Commander. "If you are still willing to hear my story then you need to tell me what you all are doing here in the first place."

The commander looked over the man with a little more than fear and respect. "Only if you can explain what the hell you just did." His voice even.

"You remain calm on the outside, but I can see that you are fearful of my powers. I do not blame you. I will explain all in due time. But first you must know that I am not as human as I appear. I am half human and half of a creature that does not exist on this or any other world. That is a promise." He pulled out the same small hexagon that he just used. "This is called a Kakugane; It is a by-product of Alchemy. Something what does not exist here." he replaced the item. "That weapon you saw used was a special one used only by myself." Fenix looked down in memory. "I have spent the past 50 years among the race known as the Protoss. As I said before I was a servant to the female that passed just minutes ago. That servitude granted me amnesty among her race." Before he could continue the scout popped up next to the two men.

"Forgive me sir, the Drop ships will be arriving in 10 minutes."

Fenix gave the commander a look. "Drop ships?"

"Yes, we are receiving support from a vigilante group called the 'Sons of Koral' After all the confederate army chose not to assist us in our time of need. So we are taking the drop ships that they are sending. You are welcome to join us."

"Even knowing what I am?"

"You are nothing more than a civilian that we managed to help out." the commander turned away back to the scout. "Get the men ready! We are abandoning Mar-Sara!"

"Yes sir!" the scout left to pass on the word.

"My men will not betray you. You have my word." the commander turned back to Fenix. "You are not done telling me your story. And I expect you to stay near me until you do." The commander pulled out his pistol. "Take this for now, your power needs to remain hidden." he handed the pistol to Fenix, who took it and performed a function check like an expert, pulling back the slide and giving it a safe fire.

"Very well, It's not the first time I have had to wield a firearm." Fenix fanned out his cloak and slid the weapon up into a hidden pocket. "Do you have a name? Or should I just call you Commander?"

"Tarot, Smith Tarot."

"Very well, Tarot" Fenix brought his hand up to shake. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Fenix Higurish Kiamia. I am also known as a Guardian."

"Guardian Fenix…has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you, but as I tell my story, I have some questions for you." Fenix looked up. "It seems that those drop ships are here." Smith looked up and saw the trails of dropping ships.

"You would be right." Smith looked out around the small base. Large buildings and shops were being closed down as the people inside evacuated. The air began to fill with the sound of buzzing engines as several large drop ships landed; the bulky craft shooting up a large amount of dust and dirt as they landed. Soldiers and civilians loaded up slowly and disorderly, taking far longer then what was needed to load the craft. Fenix found himself following Smith as they boarded, he looked inside the craft and frowned. It was far too similar to the inside of a Hercules Transport craft back on earth. Few seats and less comfort But he stayed silent as he stood next to Smith and the same scout that had found him. He tried to Prog him but got nothing as though he was thinking nothing. He turned to face him. "You have unusual mental shielding." he said simply the scout sent a worried look that no human would have caught. The smile that Fenix returned to him was nothing short of demonic. "But do not worry; you have your reasons for being so. If you want to talk, you know where to find me." Fenix hooked his hand around one of the pipes that were overhead and put his free hand to the pendent around his neck. With a few short words, his armor suddenly shrank down losing its Protoss like appearance and matched more of the light armor he was comfortable with; a light brown tunic with a white shirt and brown leggings hugging his body metal guards on his wrists, shins and shoulders. A small chest plate covered the tunic and his feet were protected by cloth and leather boots the soles, heals, and toes covered in metal. The cloak moved to his back for a cape like appearance. He would still stand out, but now his armor had a more human appearance to it.

Suddenly the craft began to lurch and rise as the final occupants were loaded. Fenix thought back to the days when he would travel on foot. He never really did like the feel of what he called 'artificial' flight. Nothing could beat the feeling of the wind as it passed over his wings in full flight. He looked around at the people that occupied the craft; most looked to be civilians and children. He looked towards the scout. "So I take it, I'm on the losing side of this war now?" The few people that were close enough to hear him looked at the oddly dressed man in surprise and discontent. The scout gave a similar look but it passed quickly. "The Confederates were supposed to send Ships here to evacuate us once the Zerg began to show up. If it wasn't for the Sons of Korhal…I'm afraid to think what our losses would have been." Fenix gave a nod of agreement and began to think about what he knew of the terrains from the Protoss Archives. "It looks like I will need to do my own catching up." He said under his breath "Excuse me." He passed the scout and worked his way through the crowd to find Commander Smith. "Sir." The Commander looked over at Fenix and gave a small wave. "Fenix, I would like you to meet Marshal Raynor." Fenix chose to ignore the new man for the moment and focused on Smith. "Sir, can you get this transport to this location?" Fenix tapped the bracelet on his left wrist and suddenly a 3D image of a planet appeared with a small red blip in the space around it. Smith gave Fenix a strange look before pointing at the man that Fenix had ignored before. "Marshal, what do you think?" He looked back at Fenix "Raynor here is the liaison between our men and the Sons of Korhal."

The man, Jim Raynor, Ex-Marshal of the Mar Sara Colony looked over the image clearly not impressed with Fenix's arrival or appearance. "Not sure how that's going to be possible. We need to get these people to safety.

Fenix stated "That blip is my ship. It possesses a hyper drive that will get us within the confederate air space in a matter of hours instead of the days that it will take with these rust buckets."

Raynor looked at Fenix and had a low growl in response "I have been assured that these are the fastest transports possible."

"And I can assure _you_ Marshal that the hyper drive in my ship is well beyond the tech that these crafts use. The power of my ship is based on the same tech as my…earlier endeavors" Tarot looked at Fenix with surprise.

"Marshal I would take his word for it. This man…there is more to him then you know." Jim looked between the two men. With a head shake and an eye roll he made his way to the cockpit with a motion to Fenix to have him follow.

Upon reaching the cockpit Fenix got his first look at the transports pilot; A slightly obese female whose face was covered with a darkened visor. She looked up to see the two men. "Yes sir?"

"Our friend here has a new flight plan for you."

Fenix brought up his holo image once again. "I would like you to take the fleet to this location. I have a ship that will joint jump all of us to the location of the Drop off point."

The pilot looked back at Raynor. "Just do it." She nodded and passed the word to the other drop ships. The marshal looked at Fenix once again. "That ship of yours better be worth it."

Fenix's response was a grin "You have no idea." Seeing the familiar tunnel effect of warp space he braced himself on the door frame. Raynor took the hint and braced himself on the wall. He eyed the strange man next to him wondered just what he was getting into.

So? What do you think.

Reviews please?

Also if anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta to critical edit my work as needed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not claim ownership of any persons in this work of Fiction with the sole exception of Fenix the non Protoss. Starcraft and all related items are owned by Blizzard.

Well here is it the Second Chapter, and I hope this will answer at least a few questions you have for me Creation. More will be revealed as I go.

Chapter 2

Fenix stared into the view port feeling slightly amused at the sight of stars passing by faster than the speed of light. The small fleet of cargo ships had been traveling in warp for about an hour and still had a good 2 more to go. His mental link with the navigation of his ship was still quiet and he had received no transmissions from his allies on other worlds. After all his time on Aiur he knew it was a matter of time before one or two of them would worry. His train of thought came to a halt as he was approached by Marshal Raynor. He had sized him up as Ex-military from the way he moved. In fact Fenix was more than surprised to see a stimulatory between Raynor and an old friend. "Yes Marshal?"

"Commander Tarot wanted to talk with you. We found a private place to talk."

"This rust bucket is bigger then I first realized, or you had to move a poor family into the airlock." Fenix said almost humorously as he stepped away from the cockpit.

"Prepare to be surprised. All these transports have special access rooms for traveling officers. Not that they get used very often." Raynor spoke in a grim tone that told Fenix all he needed to know about Military order for the Terrains.

"Very well, lead the way." Fenix tightened his cloak around himself and allowed him to be led through the mass of people. His eyes scanned all over the refuges. Faced drawn in from hunger and fear. Spreading out his aura just slightly, be began to pick up the thoughts and feelings of the humans he was surrounded by.

'Fear, anger, sorrow, and the shadowy sense of nothing, such negative emotions, is this reality so far gone that it can never be restored?' he asked himself. "Marshal, what is to become of these civilians?" He saw Raynor stop and turn his head slightly. His silence was all Fenix needed. "I see." Fenix reeled in his aura and made a mental note to make a special call when he returned to his ship. He continued to follow the Marshal and soon reached a heavy sealed door. The door opened and allowed the two men to enter. Immediately Fenix hated the room.

The room was not all that large over all. But still could have held about 10 people comfortably. The chairs were spaced far enough apart that you could just barely tap the shoulder of the guy next to you. A large table filled the middle of the room.

"Ah Fenix, welcome; please have a seat." Commander Tarot pointed to a chair across from him. "Marshal, please close the door." Raynor did as was told but Fenix politely refused.

"I will stand commander, if you do not mind." He leaned up against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. This caused his cloak to open and show the armor he wore. "I was told you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. I was just curious about you. After that display you showed on Mar Sara, I really just wanted to know how dangerous you are." The commander's change of tone was a little disturbing to Fenix. However, he was expecting this conversation ever since he and Porsche's Pod had landed on that planet. "I can tell you that I have seen many things in my years as a commander. But I have yet to encounter something as…unique as you."

Fenix closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a little annoyed at being called a 'something' instead of a 'someone' but couldn't really find it in his heart to blame the human. "To be blunt; I can almost guarantee that you will never encounter anyone like myself ever again. Forgoing any reason I may have to ask for help from some of my allies in other worlds. Of course I will refrain from doing that as long as possible as I still have no idea why I was requested here in the first place." He pulled his aura tight around him and took another breath. "However I feel this conversation will go quicker if you ask the questions."

"Excuse me commander." Raynor spoke up. "But what exactly happened on Mar Sara?" Jim had been told the basics but nothing about what happened to the Zerg that was supposed to be attacking the refuges.

"Allow me." Fenix's smile grew wide as he recalled the vengeance he took for his fallen friend.

_The Solemn Heaven began to shine brightly as he impaled Zerg left and right. Finally he felt the weapons begin to shake with the sheer amount of power he had focused into them. "Take this!" He threw his arms to the side as the blades split down the middle breaking into two smaller blades on each arm. The glow intensified "Sol Embrace" Suddenly the heat of the sun itself could be felt as a beam of pure energy shot out from either side reaching its max range of 2 miles before Fenix began to cross his arms in front of him, the beams following the path of the open blades. As he finished, his arms and the weapons in a flat X in front of him he looked over the damage. The beams had been so powerful that the ground in front and to either side of him was channeled down 3 feet. The ashes of the incinerated aliens floated just above his head. Fenix pulled his arms back and two very large geysers of steam and residual heat shot out behind him scorching the earth behind him pitch black. He turned around and slumped down to one knee. For a moment he felt his entire body give out. But he stood up anyway and began walking back to the base. The Buso Renkin back in its Kakugane form latched on to his cloak._

"You also have to remember that I just got my power back." Fenix fingered the pendent around his neck. "So I was not at my best. Using up all the power made it impossible to use anymore magics or abilities. At least until I have had a full rest cycle." He looked over the two men in the room. The commander had already seen his little light show. So Fenix assumed the dumbstruck look on his face was more towards his comment about how he was able to do more than that. Raynor on the other hand had the whole 'Deer caught in headlights' looks about him.

"Also I ask that you remember that after I have contact with my ship there is a good chance that you will never see me again. Unless something comes up that requires my attention."

At this point Raynor managed to regain some of his composure. "So that's it then? You show up for a bit, save a bunch of people and then just leave?"

Fenix glared at what Raynor was insinuating. He let his aura flare for a moment creating a seal barrier around the room, preventing anyone outside of the room from listening in. "One of the rules I am SUPPOSED to follow state that as a Guardian, I am not allowed to directly influence any realm unless my personal survival is at risk and even then it must be for a more legitimate reason such as saving those refugees." He took a calming breath "Because I am without sufficient Mana my ship is the only way for me to have any contact with my allies in other realms. And it may not seem like much to you considering what I have seen here. But I do have a home and several people that depend on me for support in case something goes wrong." And indeed Fenix could only imagine what his 'uncle' had in store for him for not reporting in for 3 years.

Tarot had been silent listening to everything Fenix had said. "Very well." He stood and walked up to Fenix. "I hope you will forgive an old man for doubting you…but if it was not for what I had witnessed I would have to say that I don't believe you." Fenix shook the hand of the terrain Commander and smiled. "I may be able to do a lot of things but I would never deceive someone as honest as yourself or the Marshal. I do have a code of Honor."

The Commander looked Fenix in the eye. "But I still have to ask. Do you really intend to just up and leave?"

Fenix felt his eye twitch and wondered not for the first time if this man had any Psychic abilities. "Commander, from what I have seen just in the past few hours; I can honestly say that for me to do that would violate the teachings of the only 2 beings in the world I fully respected." And in the moment Fenix wondered just how his adoptive parents would feel about him abandoning people in need of aid. His mother would crush him wordlessly with Guilt, and his father would reteach Fenix how to wield a sword…with him as the target.

"But I cannot make that decision without consulting with my friends." Fenix turned away not wanting the men to see the truth in his eyes. "This is not the only realm that I have seen faced with such…Darkness."

The Protoss that he was with during his capture had told him much of the history of their race, and the origin of themselves and the Zerg. Why did the Xel'naga, Divine ones in their own right, create a race with the sole purpose of assimilation of everything? Fenix would have continued thinking if it wasn't for a feeling that crept up in his head. He dropped his barrier and went to the table, letting his natural control over digital space lead him to the comm. unit on the table. "Pilot, is there anything on the radar?" White noise filled the room for a moment before the pilot responded. "Yes sir, contacts at maximum range. Transponder signals are non-terrain."

"Damn!" Fenix swore loudly he opened the door and looked back to the humans. "Forgive me commander, but I think we might have a problem," and before either man could ask Fenix had burst out of the room and was pushing soldiers and cilivans alike aside as he made his way to the cockpit. As he burst into the small room, he looked out into the darkness of space with more than just his eyes, In his mind's eye he saw several ships made with a slick design unlike the bulky 'space saving' design of the terrain ships. A small fleet of 5 ships, 2 of which Fenix reconigise immediately; The carrier ship Archon Heart, and the fighter ship of the only Protoss to make Fenix feel like he knew more then he let on. High Templar Uldaman. "Damn, Damn DAMN!" Fenix cursed "How did they track me?" he reached into a pouch on his hip, and pulled out a small device that resembled a 20th century flip cell phone. He used his thumb to open it and looked at the screen. Runes and symbols known only to Fenix and a very select few others began to float over the small window. He closed the device and replaced it. He grinned in frustration and looked at the pilot. "Open an comm channel with the lead ship." Fenix rattled off a series of numbers, The pilot confused and frightened from the sudden alien ships began to do as was told falling back to the Training she was forced to undergo. In moments an image of the Protoss High Templar popped up in front of Fenix.

"En Taro Adun, High Templar" Fenix spoke in the most calm voice he could produce in stark contrast to his earlier actions. "To what purpose do I owe this sudden visit?" He was a little surprised when the Templar showed confusion in his aged eyes.

"EnTaro Adun, Servant Kimiaya" Fenix was unable to hide the twitch if his eyes at his title for the Protoss. "I was told you were consumed by the Zerg Swarms after your escape from Aiur and the Conclave." The Protoss spoke through the mental link that all Protoss possess. "Tell me, what has become of your Lady?"

"She has fallen prey to the same Swarm that you assumed me of dying of." His voice flat and emotionless. "I was able to survive by my unique biology and took my vengeance moments after my recovery." The Protoss was silent. "Before her death, she released my limiter and requested I find her Life Mate." Fenix gripped the pendent around his neck. "However at the moment I have taken the responsibility of ensuring these humans reach safety. If your escorts turn to be hostile, I will defend them." A bluff as Fenix was unable to fight in any way much less in space without his ship but even the Protoss would not know the extent of his loss of power.

"We have received no orders concerning you. After your…departure, few felt you were worthy of chase. I am Honor bound to report you to the Conclave."

"I will speak with them of my own accord when my current assignment is complete. You may inform the Conclave of the loss of Porche, I am sure that Master Templar Tassadar would want to hear of his loss so he may mourn her."

The Templar nodded. "It will be done. Should the Conclave require you-"

"I will be in touch." Fenix interrupted. "For the moment I would ask you remove your ships so I may complete my mission." Uldaman spoke to his men and turned back to Fenix. "May our next meeting be as civil. May Aiur watch over you."

"And you High Templar." Fenix motioned to the pilot to cut the feed. And as the image of the Protoss faded, he leaned back against the door frame. "Good god." He began to laugh at his luck. "Tassadar is going to kill me." Shaking off the feeling of humorist dread he took note of the ships position. He pulled out the device in his hip pouch once more, and waited till the Protoss ship had returned to hyperspace before sending out a signal. "Pilot, let the other ships know to stand-by, our escort will be arriving soon." Not even bothering to listen to the pilot's response, he returned to the main hold and squeezed in between a pair of marines still in their combat suits. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.

AN: I cannot say that I am completely happy with this one. If you haven't noticed I tend to suck at self-made dialogue. Not to mention that I'm sure it;'s a little confusing to read as people tend to be OOC. If ANYONE would like to tell me a way to make this better, I will do what I can to edit it later. AS for now I am going to work on the next one, where we will meet a couple of Fenix's allies in other worlds and maybe even see more of Fenix's OP-ness. If anyone needs me to clarify Fenix's specific powers used in this chapter I will do so. The next chapter will have more of an explantion for what he can do. Till next time this is Fenix-of-the-Light Signing off.


End file.
